A medical procedure is known in which a medical elongated body (for example, a sheath tube of an introducer) is introduced into a blood vessel via a puncture site formed in the blood vessel of an arm of a patient so as to perform treatment or therapy on a lesion area. In a case where this medical procedure is performed, an operator performs hemostasis on the puncture site when the operator removes the medical elongated body from the puncture site.
As a hemostatic device used for hemostasis of the puncture site, a hemostatic device is known which includes a band for being wrapped around a limb of an arm, and securing means for securing the band in a state of being wrapped around the limb, and an inflatable portion for being inflated by injecting a fluid into the inflatable portion so as to compress the puncture site. An example of this hemostatic device is disclosed in Japanese Application Publication No 2008-119517.
A radial artery or an ulnar artery extending along the arm of a human body is connected to a palmar artery which bypasses a hand side. Therefore, for example, the operator forms the puncture site in the palmar artery, thereby enabling the operator to insert the medical elongated body into the radial artery extending along the arm side. In addition, if the puncture site is formed in the hand rather than the arm or a wrist, a patient can move his or her arm or wrist while the hemostasis is performed (while a compressing force is applied to the puncture site). Accordingly, the patient can more freely move his or her body, and thus, can enjoy improved quality of life (QOL).
Even when the puncture site for introducing the medical elongated body is formed in the hand rather than the arm or the wrist as described above, when the medical elongated body is removed from the puncture site, the operator needs to perform the hemostasis.